Real Family
by xtremelybold
Summary: Two girls are searching for the thing they are missing in their lives. With the help of their boyfriends, they find it in each other. Rated PG 13 for future violence, swearing, and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Lyra and Jerica  
  
Lyra and Jerica were two complete strangers with two things that brought them together. One was their boyfriends and the other being wrestling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~North Carolina~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early one morning a young women was waking up to annoying ring of the telephone. She's 25 and 5'6. Her straight long brown hair shone in the early morning light. She stretched finally getting out of bed. She yawned and headed to her dresser, where her cordless phone was on the charger. She answered it with a yawn.  
  
"Hello?" She stretched again.  
  
"Babe. Did I wake you?" Shane(Hurricane) asked.  
  
"Yea. You always forget the time difference." She giggled.  
  
"Well if you were with me, we wouldn't have this problem, huh?" Shane said. He had been trying convince her to tour with him, but she always refuse.  
  
"You know I would love to..." She started.  
  
"Then it's settled." he interrupted her.  
  
"BUT I still need to finish my schooling." She continued, where he'd cut here off. She sat on her bed, knowing this would take awhile.  
  
"Fine. Like usual you win the battle, but I will win the war." He said stubbornly. Now came the part where he told her why he had called so early in the morning. "I want you to come to next weeks Monday night's show." She could hear the hope in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. I have school on Monday." She said trying her hardest not to hurt him.  
  
"Babe. Vince is allowing us to bring a guest for the show. He is giving four employees a chance to bring a guest to a show. He assigns each employee a day and mine is Monday. I want you to be my guest." He explained. She knew it would crush him if she didn't go.  
  
"Fine I will talk to my professors and the assignments for Monday." She relented.  
  
"Thank you, hun. The plane tickets will be booked for you on Monday." He said. "I love you, Lyra. See you Monday."  
  
"Love you too, Shane." With that they both hung up. Lyra now wide awake went to take a shower and realized how blue her eyes have become. She grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. While she showered; she thought of different reason of why she wasn't going to be at school Monday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around the same time Lyra was taking a shower. Another young women was just waking up. She was about 5'7 and had long wavy brown hair with green eyes. She stretched and headed in the bathroom to take a shower. She got out and changed. She entered the hallway and smelt a delicious smell. She followed the scent into the kitchen. She saw a blonde haired guy cooking.  
  
He turned around and smiled. "I was going to wake you up." He kissed her softly. A small smile crossed her face.  
  
"Scott(Scotty2Hotty), what are you buttering me up for?" she asked. He gave her a sad attempt at a hurt face.  
  
"Jerica, I'm surpised. You think I would try to butter you up." He said. She playfully smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Seriously?" She asked. He pulled out the chair for her. She sat then he sat across from her. They ate pancakes and bacon. They ate in silence He smiled. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Alright, so I want you to come with me to next Monday night's show." He stated. She looked at him and smiled. She shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"I can't..." She tried to explain.  
  
"You can't because no one will watch the shop, right?" He asked.  
  
"You know me alittle too well." She replied to his finishing her sentence.  
  
"Well, I have the answer to the problem," He smiled at her, now they cleared off the table.  
"Your sister can handle it for a day or two."  
  
"Two days! My sister, she can't handle the shop." She cried out. He took her hand in his to calm her down.  
  
"She can do it." He assured her. "I say two days so we can spend some time together. I have to go back tomorrow." He kissed her hand. She giggled."Please."  
  
"Fine. Only if she can prove to me she can handle it." She gave in.  
  
"She's nineteen she can handle it." He held her hand, their fingers entwined.  
  
"I said okay." She stated. He pulled her to the couch where they layed down to watch tv, cuddling. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N there is two writers on this story. We both own nothing except unfamiliar characters etc. This is Calle's chapter. Please Read and Review)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lyra looked out the window of the plane she was now on. She had managed in getting two days off even if she hadn't wanted that many but her professor insisted that she do just that and gave her the work in which they were going to be doing, which turned out to be a lot less than normal. She had called up Shane and told him that she was on her way and would be there late Sunday night. As she looked out the window the clouds took shapes that she found rather amusing. Eventually she had to look away before she made the other on board the plane think she was crazy. She looked down at her school book and sighed a bit but opened it up and started reading and searching for answers to the questions in which she had been given. A few minutes later her cell phone rang and she looked at the number and shook her head.  
  
"Hello." She said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Babe." Shane said in his normal happy tone. "How much longer do you have?"  
  
"Give it an hour at least." Lyra said shaking her head.  
  
"That's too long."  
  
"Damn, when did you get so impatient?"  
  
"Not Impatient just excited that your finally coming this time."  
  
"Well how could I say no to you?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Anyway Shane I have to get off. I'm trying to finish all this work before the plane lands, that way I won't have to do it while I'm on the ground."  
  
"Well then I might as well let you go and finish that dreadful paper."  
  
"Dreadful it is, indeed. See ya in an hour. Love ya."  
  
"Love you to. Later."  
  
Lyra hung up the phone with a smile and went back to working on her paper and managed, just barely, to get it all done just as the plane landed. Packing up her things she got off the plane and looked around, not quite sure in where to go. To her relief when she found Shane, she was rather happy he didn't decided to where his costume of The Hurricane. A smile spread across her face and she gave him a hug and a kiss in which he returned. Then Shane stole Lyra's bag out of her hands and ran off with it, smiling. Lyra just stood there and rolled her eyes and then gave chase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Maine~~~~~~~~~  
Jerica finished packing up the last of her things she was going to be taking with her to Pennsylvania, which wasn't much mainly because it was only going to be a two day trip. She looked up at the clock and noticed that they only had forty-five minutes left to catch the plan before it left. The Airport was only a twenty to thirty minute drive away depending on traffic but seeing as to how the traffic would be minimum at this hour they could make it there in fifteen.  
"You ready yet?" Scott said sticking his head into the doorway.  
  
"What's it look like?" Jerica said standing up next to the bag she had just finished packing.  
  
"Ah, it appears as if you have finished. I thought, at the pace you were going, we were going to have to chase the plane down the air strip." He said grinning mischievously. Jerica scrawled at him and tossed her pillow at him but he dodged it just in time.  
  
"Funny." She said laughing a bit. "But it appears as if I finished before you."  
  
"No you didn't." He stated. "I finished ten minutes ago."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Jerica asked grinning  
  
"Nothing now that your done. Now let's get going before we truly do miss the plane."  
  
"We're not going to..." She started but was interrupted.  
  
"There's only thirty minutes left." He said laughing.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot that, that clock is set about fifteen, twenty minutes ahead."  
  
"I didn't forget..it just slipped my mind." She said shocked, while picking up her bag.  
  
"Hmmm...That seems to happen a lot." He said laughing and dodging yet another pillow. Jerica rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, then walked out into the living room. As she looked around she noticed Scott waiting for her by the door, grinning. Jerica smiled came up next to him and made as if to give him a kiss but dropped her bag at his feet and walked out towards the car, laughing and trying to figure out how to get him back for that remark. She grinned as she began thinking of the many ways that she could indeed get him back. A few minutes later the both of them were in the car and headed towards the Airport. They made it there about ten minutes till the plane left and managed to get settled in on the plane just in time and were now on their way towards Pennsylvania. 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N I own NOTHING except Jerica and Calle owns Lyra. If you sue me you would get a penny! Don't totally break my piggy bank!)  
  
Chapter 3: RAW! Lyra, after catching up to a very playful Shane, watched as Shane easily tossed her bag into the black car he had drove there. She headed over to the passenger side of the car and got in. The interior of the car was leather. She put her seat belt on and played with the radio. Shane slipped in the other side of the car. He buckled up and turned off the radio. Lyra playfully turned it on, once he started driving. He turned it off and again and grabbed her hand in his. She gave him a pouting face. He leaned over and kissed her. They rode in a comfortable silence. He let go of her hand once they reached the hotel. Lyra had fallen asleep about five minutes to the hotel.  
  
"Hun, wake up." Shane shook her a little. She woke up a little tired still. She unbuckled herself and got out of the car to stretch. Shane went to the trunk and grabbed her stuff. She joined him in the back of the car. She kissed his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked into the hotel.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't get to sleep on the plane; I was finishing up with my work so I could spend the whole time I am here with you." She explained. Shane laughed a little. They walked down the narrow hall to their room.  
  
"I am glad you came." Shane said softly. He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad too. We barely see each other anymore." She sighed. He knew it was rough on her and the relationship.  
  
"You could travel with me." Shane started again. She playfully pushed him on the bed, while rolling her eyes. He grabbed her and she fell on top of him. They both laughed.  
  
"How's school going?" He asked her. She shrugged.  
  
"It's okay. It's school what else can I say." She said. Shane gently kissed her. They were both tired after the long day. Lyra fell asleep in Shane's arms and Shane soon followed. They slept until 8:00 AM the next day. They talked about what each had been doing since they had last seen each other. Then they got ready for RAW.  
  
~~~~~~~~Airport in Pennsylvania~~~~~~~  
  
Once the plane touched down Jerica looked out the window. She looked back at Scott. He was sound asleep. She was still trying to figure out how to get him back for the last comment he had made. She grabbed the bottle of water she had and dumped it on him. He woke up with a start. He looked at her. She smiled innocently.  
  
"I thought guys grew out of this stage after 18." She teased him.  
  
"You'd think that wouldn't you." He joked with her. She smiled. She got up and out of the plane with Scotty close behind her. After they got off the plane, Jerica called her sister.  
  
"Hello." Her young sister answered.  
  
"How is it going?" She asked nervously.  
  
"I would tell you but you have to bring one of those hottie's back for me." Her sister said.  
  
"Get one yourself, Julie. Now how is it?" She asked annoyed. Scotty signaled that he was going to grab the luggage.  
  
"It's fine." Julie sighed knowing her sister would kill her if something happened to the store. "Now about the guys."  
  
"Julie, you're a big girl, you can find one yourself. You're nineteen and shouldn't be worried about guys." Jerica said half laughing at herself cause that's all she thought about, when she was nineteen.  
  
"You lie like a rug." Julie laughed. Scotty was approaching Jerica with their luggage. "Okay, next time you can go with Scotty instead of me." She said when she saw Scotty. He gave her the 'haha, very funny' look.  
  
"No, Scotty would probably kill me within a day." Julie laughed.  
  
"Okay. I have to go Scotty is getting loaded down with the little bit of luggage. I will call in a couple of days. Bye." Jerica said and hung up. She took her bag and they headed out to the awaiting car. They tossed their bags in the trunk. They headed to the hotel then got ready and headed to RAW.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~RAW~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scotty and Jerica arrived at RAW a little bit before Shane and Lyra. They headed to catering to eat. Lyra and Shane arrived and also headed to catering. Scotty saw Shane and waved him over.  
  
"Hey, Scott. Who's the chick with you? It's not Jerica is it?" Shane asked. Jerica blushed.  
  
"Yeah. Ain't she a doll?" Scott teased. Jerica smacked his shoulder. She didn't really like being called 'doll'.  
  
"Whose the girl?" Scott asked referring to Lyra.  
  
"This beautiful thing goes by Lyra." He introduced. Lyra blushed. Jerica nodded a hello.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lyra." Scott said. "Why don't guys join us?"  
  
"Yea. If it's ok with you." Shane said to Lyra.  
  
"Yea. It's fine." Lyra said. They sat down after getting food. Jerica held Scott's hand between their chairs. Lyra was softly talking to Shane.  
  
"So do you travel with Shane a lot?" Scott asked. Shane had told him a couple things about her but not that much.  
  
"No. I have school to go to, then homework, work part-time, there isn't enough time to travel." Lyra explained.  
  
"I went to school for two years, then started a store; which is doing pretty good." Jerica said getting involved in the conversation. Scott and Shane started talking about wrestling and the girls just listened.  
  
"Shane, you are crazy!" Scott said after hearing about him chasing some poor guy with a chair.  
  
"Scott. I would have to disagree." Lyra said, "He's far from crazy. He's insane. He wears a costume and pretends to fly." Shane gave her a 'you don't believe me look'. They all laughed.  
  
"I am starting to think that he believes it." Jerica said jokingly. "Then we have the break dancer here." Referring to Scott. He playfully scold at her.  
  
"I am sure that comes in handy in bed." Lyra said.  
  
"Actually, she quite enjoys every minute of it." Scott said, while Jerica starts to blush.  
  
"Yeah. Lyra is into the romance aspect of it." Lyra smacked Shane in the arm.  
  
"Okay, enough of our personal lives." Lyra said. Jerica nodded in agreement.  
  
"Show time." Vince said. Everyone in catering stood up to leave. Jerica was still holding Scott's hand. Shane grabbed Lyra's hand as they all filed out to get ready for their matches. 


End file.
